


Overlay Online

by Lison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overlay Online, VRMMORPG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lison/pseuds/Lison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gently stroke over the surface and suddenly remember the message I wrote to myself on its backside. “Hey, dumbass, don't lose them. They make you complete.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlay Online

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._  
  
Went my pocket watch, which I position neatly next to my laptop, that I need for my notes in every lecture and every single second tore me apart. Only 150 ticks and 150 tocks until I would finally be able to escape this lecture room and return to my commune.   
  
You probably ask yourself what draws me that utterly back home, right? Well, in fact there are five reasons to get out of here as quickly as possible; to be even more precise just four and a half but if I would put it like that, our youngest one would stare me to death. And believe me, I wish I was joking; ha ha ha; I am not.   
  
First of all, its Friday. Hence, this is my last lecture for this week and I am already in a weekend-mood. The following reasons are my three room mates and best friends, which you will get to know early enough. And the last cause is the latest VRMMORPG “Overlay Online” game set, waiting at home just for me.   
  
Wait, what? You tell me you do not know what a VRMMORPG  is? And you probably are not familiar with “Overlay Online” as well... What the hell did you do with your live the last few years? Did you visit the moon?! Wait, that actually is a proper possibility... Anyway, the shortcut VRMMORPG means Virtual-Reality-Massive-Multiplayer-Online-Role-playing-Game. Ha! Say that very fast three times! Whatever; this is the old MMORPG system's enhancement. For the old one a computer was required while you are able to log in the server with the game-set now. Furthermore you are able to control your character like your own body. It is like a vacation! You just do not have to leave your house!  
  
But to be honest I have to go a little bit more in depth in our “Overlay Online” case. Before “OO” there were a load of games promoting the VR engine. However, none of these made use of a full body control, like “OO” does. That is the reason for it being such a sensation when it was announced by Sphere-Tec one year ago. Plus the huge rush on every game store when the game was finally released six months ago. The game was literally seized out of their hands. After that every player was to be recognized on their “Gear”. That is the set's official name. It is wearable as accessory.   
  
Now that I hopefully answered all of your questions I will end my monologue. _Tock_. The lecture was over and probably I was never ever happier than now about a stupid “tock”. I finish up my notes and then I got to go somewhere I would take you with me very unlikely. We hear/see/talk in a bit then.   
  
  
I open the door to reveal the huge campus and with that I exit the building of science. The wet street makes squeaking sounds every time I make a step. It was probably raining. That would at least be an explanation for the lack of people crossing my path to the subway. In exchange for that, the subway-station was twice as crowded as usual, which made my way to my platform seem incredibly long. I press my subway-ID on the fitting magnet field and with a “zirp” the barrier gets unlocked allowing me to enter my platform.   
  
I check the timetable looking for my subway's the time of arrival. It seems like it has a delay of five minutes: Because of “technical difficulties”. That is okay. It is not like I could imagine anything better to do, like finally holding my “Gear” in my bare hands and playing “Overlay” to an unhealthy excess. My fingers twitch. A horrible habit of mine which appears every time I start getting impatient. I dig in my pockets, hoping to find a distraction of any kind. Once upon a time my portable consoles were my saviours in this case but unfortunately these dust in their showcase, the glass prison, how Stiles likes to call it. I do not dare taking them out since a long time now. At some point I simply neither had the reason nor the passion to distract myself with them and they became memories of the past. Now there was no book to find too though. Every single one worthy to be read would not survive a whole week since this terrible habit eats me up every evening already. Suddenly my hands brushes against a piece of paper. I pull it out and enfold it – it is a photo. It shows myself together with Scott, Stiles and Liam. It was taken at our first evening together back in Beacon Hill. I gently stroke over the surface and suddenly remember the message I wrote to myself on its backside. “Hey, dumbass, don't lose them. They make you complete.” I can't help myself but smiling like an idiot, just because of that message. With that ridiculously happy grin I enter the subway and approach home.

**Author's Note:**

> Author:  
>  Yeah! My very first fan fiction after a three year break. Please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter but that's how its going to look like most of the time, to be honest.  
>  I also hope you guys are as happy as myself seeing the characters of Teen Wolf inside of a game!  
>  Well a little request for you guys: Who should be our four guy's company on their journey in your opinion?  
>  I already got some mates in set, e. g. Kira, Alison, Lydia, Isaac and Jackson as well. But I still got space for a few more players.
> 
> If you enjoyed this prologue please leave kudos and comments.  
> I see you in the next chapter – hopefully in a week!   
> Bye bye!
> 
> Editor:   
> Hey guys! I'm not the creative genius here but the translation slave, but hey I get to read everything first!   
> And to be honest: I think after my editing there is always a shitload of swearing to find at places there never was intended to be any. Hahaha!  
> See ya!


End file.
